


Let's Have A Little Fun

by reanimatorjuice



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: AFAB Milo (version 2), AMAB Milo, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Milo, Cowgirl Position, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinda, Kinda Dom Oz Too?, Kissing, Missionary Position, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party Games, Porn, Riding, Rimming, Service Top, Service Top Oz, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Smut, Some Eldritch Anatomy, oopsies :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reanimatorjuice/pseuds/reanimatorjuice
Summary: Milo suggests playing a game with Oz in their cabin, but they've changed up the rules a bit. They each slowly strip down one piece of clothing at a time, with Milo's ulterior motive becoming more clear as the game goes on... (or, Milo wants in Oz's pants and gets exactly what they want. Oz is more than happy to oblige)
Relationships: Milo Belladonna/Oz, Milo Belladonna/Yellow | Oz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Let's Have A Little Fun

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST OFF the rules of Never Have I Ever are totally out the window because they’re both old as fuck, immortal (iirc) and Milo has done everything and has a goal in mind so the rule is less that you have to say something you haven’t done and more just trying to catch the other person out. This is not at all because I didn’t know the rules and it was too late when I found out as I was already writing U3U. Oz is nonbinary and goes by he/him. Not AMAB per se but in this fic Oz has the ability to at least create a dick in his own eldritch-y way. Could create anything he wants honestly, I like to imagine he’s like a Ken doll most of the time until Orifices or Extra Limbs are deemed necessary. This is fun because think of all the fun shapes, sizes, and textures he could do, and we know how Milo enjoys earthly (or unearthly in this case) pleasures. As for Milo, like canon they use they/them pronouns here, and this fic is multi-chapter because I decided to do one where Milo is AMAB, one where they are AFAB, and one where they have androgynous monster genitals because why not. I hope to cater to everyone’s tastes since I have seen two (2) fics with them in existence so far, and I want to give people the option to read their own headcanon! I’m a trans/nonbinary man, so I will give warnings at the beginning of each chapter as to what language is used to refer to their genitalia so as to give a heads up in case the words used could trigger anyone’s dysphoria. Lastly, their dynamic was a hard choice bc they both give me bottom energy but I decided on bottom Milo and service top Oz bc… why not, though I do have plans for a second fic where Milo tops. And of course, please leave comments, questions, or requests down below :) I’d love to write more of these two and totally accept constructive criticism or suggestions. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the version where Milo is AMAB. Words like “dick,” “cock,” “erection,” and “member” are used to refer to what they’re packing, but not “penis.” Milo is, consensually, on a few occasions called a slut and a whore. There is also nipple/chest play.

“Come on, it’ll be fun!”

Milo and Oz were in their cabin for the night, Oz getting ready to settle into bed with a comic book when Milo mischievously suggested that they play a game. Milo had warmed up to Oz during their time at Camp Spooky, which was a good thing not only because they happened to be bunkmates, but because Oz had always had a bit of a crush on the reaper, though he was too shy or embarrassed to say anything about it. Milo’s extroverted, upbeat personality always just… made Oz feel happier and more positive when they were together, but Oz was afraid that they were too popular to ever think to even look in Oz’s direction. 

It seemed he was wrong, though, as Milo was now sitting across from him on his bed, though they were glued to their phone rather than looking at him. Oz blushed upon the realization that his feet, while under the covers, were dangerously close to touching Milo’s thigh, and consciously tucked his legs in closer to himself, wrapping his arms around his knees to keep his hands from moving too much with nerves. 

“What-- What kind of game is that?” he sputtered. 

Milo grinned and turned their phone off with a click, setting it on the mattress and turning to him, “Never played Strip Never Have I Ever, huh?” 

Oz shook his head no, confused. He never went to parties -- wasn’t cool enough for them -- so he never played games like Truth or Dare or Spin the Bottle or anything of the sort. 

“It’s easy. In a usual game of Never Have I Ever,” Milo explained, “one person says something that they’ve never done, and if the other person has done it, they take a drink. If they haven’t done it either, it’s their turn to say ‘Never have I ever done… (blank).’ and so on. I have changed it’s two core components for two reasons,” they held up two fingers for emphasis, “One is that you don’t have to have never done the thing you’re asking, given that we’re both immortal, have been around forever, and at least  _ I  _ have probably done almost everything I could want to ask. So instead, we simply have to try to catch each other off guard. Second, is that instead of a drinking game, rather than taking a shot, you take off an article of clothing. Whoever is the last to lose all their clothes wins. Get it?” 

Oz swallowed his nerves and slowly nodded. “Oh… okay. And why are we taking off our clothes?” 

“Because, darling, it’s higher stakes that way! Not to mention sexier,” Milo smirked, “I’ve seen you drunk already so that’s nothing new, and I don’t want the game to end with you blowing chunks in the bathroom,” they leaned over to pat his cheek. “Poor thing. I’ll give you a whole new lease on life at the cool kids’ table -- and my fans will  _ love  _ it.” 

Oz fidgeted, not sure if they wanted to strip down on a live stream in front of millions. This was not how he expected the night to go. “Um… I don’t know, it sounds--” 

“Scandalous? No worries, my dear, I know how nervous you can be. I only joke -- and you’re probably right, though I hope you don’t mind that I at least keep my precious Milovers updated throughout while we play,” they bat their eyelashes with a small smile, as though asking permission. 

Oz considered it. Maybe this was his chance! That was about as much as Milo would offer anyone to stay away from their phone. He’d already been thinking about Milo undressed often enough, and now he might actually get to see it? It was the chance of a lifetime, and he was going to take it. 

He nodded again. “O-okay, I’ll play!” 

Milo smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, looking excited. “Excellent!” Grabbing their phone to send out a quick message to their fans before getting started, which meant they wouldn’t see Oz blush again, thankfully. 

Setting down their phone once again, Milo sat up straighter on the bed, turning to sit facing Oz. They were almost uncomfortably close, but it was more due to Oz’s anxiety than any problem with proximity. In fact, Oz almost longed to scooch a little closer if it weren’t for his brain telling him Milo would think it was weird. 

“So,” Milo began, “Who should start us off?” 

“You should go first,” Oz said quickly, “To show me how it’s done.” 

“Hmm…” Milo thought, leaning back against the foot of the bed. They drummed their fingers against their folded arms, looking at him while contemplating, and Oz fidgeted with his hands under their gaze, “Never have I ever… skipped school or work.” 

“If I haven’t done that I don’t take anything off, right?” Oz asked. 

Milo’s eyes widened and they leaned forward, heart and eyes lighting up yellow. “You’ve never done either of those things?  _ Ever?”  _

__ Oz shook his head. 

A smirk spread across Milo’s face, and they leaned back again. “Oh, a good boy... I see. Teacher’s pet too, I bet.” 

Oz flushed hard at the name Milo used, more than he usually did at their other overly familiar pet names like “babe” or “sweetie.” He wasn’t in the mood to overanalyze his own reaction to “good boy” right now, though. 

However, he  _ was  _ overanalyzing Milo’s words. Through the smugness, Oz thought he might’ve heard a streak of… disappointment in their voice? Oz feared that it might be because Milo would’ve thought he was cooler for skipping class. Should he have lied? 

Oz only realized his own mental spiraling when he noticed Milo watching him, waiting for him to start his turn.    
“Oh… oh! Um, my turn I guess. Uh,” he stuttered, “Never have I ever… unfollowed a friend on social media!” Oz’s voice had raised a little louder than he meant to be, but he was sure he caught Milo in something they’d done before. 

Milo tilted their head, conceding and sliding their kimono off their shoulders. 

“And so it begins,” Milo said, a little ominously if Oz had anything to say about it. “Never have I ever crashed a wedding.” 

Oz shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, having not done that, either.

Milo raised an eyebrow. “We should try it sometime, it’s fun,” they grinned, “And it gets a  _ ton  _ of views.” 

Oz didn’t know if he liked the idea of crashing a wedding, but he certainly did like the idea of spending more time with Milo, even if that meant attending a party full of people he’d never met. 

* * *

They shot a few more tamer questions back and forth, though Milo’s started to take a more personal turn. After about ten minutes, Oz had removed his sweater, shoes, and socks, and Milo was down to their shirt and pants. 

It was Oz’s turn, but while he wanted to ask a more personal question as Milo had started to, he was a little worried this question would be  _ too  _ personal. It was something he wanted to know the answer to, though. 

“Never have I ever been in love,” Oz said cautiously. 

It was silent for a moment, and Oz began to panic that he’d made a mistake when Milo removed their shirt quietly. “Your turn,” they gave him a small but genuine smile, “But let’s make this more interesting…” 

What could they mean by that? Oz probably would’ve tried to figure it out if he wasn’t focused on other things, like how toned and lithe Milo’s torso was under their shirt, or how Milo admitted to having been in love before. It wasn’t like it was unlikely or anything -- as they’d mentioned, they were both very old -- but no offense to Milo, but Oz had always felt that they were a bit… shallow, more prone to flings and one night stands than romances. Oz was not only surprised, but pleased to find that his rather rude assumption had been incorrect. 

Oz snapped out of his trance of tracing the skeletal markings on Milo’s chest once he realized Milo had started talking. 

“Never have I ever gone skinny dipping,” they said. 

Oz thought for a moment, “Does before I had a humanoid form count?” 

“No.” 

“Then my turn.” 

Milo laughed at that, causing Oz to flush in pleasure. If Oz couldn’t stop the blood rising to his cheeks every five seconds, Milo would catch on to his feelings far too soon. Oz turned to hide the glow on his face, and he heard Milo sigh contentedly while he wasn’t looking. Must’ve been something they saw on their phone. 

Milo clearly wanted the game to take a dirtier turn, so in an attempt to play cool, Oz tried to think of one that might catch Milo off guard. 

“Never have I ever sent nudes,” Oz stated, proud that they got through without sounding nervous. 

The confidence didn’t last for long, though, as without hesitation, Milo pulled off their pants, leaving them in nothing but their underwear. Oz swallowed hard and turned his gaze. 

Milo seemed to notice and put a hand on their hip, “I never said you couldn’t look, you know,” they crooned. “In fact, what if I want you to?” 

Oz almost choked. He wasn’t going to stare, but turned back to Milo in a rare case of bravery. Milo was wearing lace lingerie boxers, their heart and eyes now glowing red, and Oz felt his breath start to come in short. 

“My turn,” Milo smirked, “Never have I ever lied about my virginity to impress friends.” 

Oz hesitated a moment but shook off the self-consciousness and unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it to the floor. He felt the urge to cover himself, but noticed how Milo wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that they were looking. Part of Oz believed that they were staring because they were unimpressed. Oz knew he wasn’t ripped or buff like Damien or Scott, nor did he have curves. He was just… small and thin. But he looked Milo in the eye and got a smile and a wink in return. He smiled back, lowering his arms from where they were crossed over his chest. Despite Milo’s vanity, they always knew how to boost his confidence when Oz felt bad. 

“Ok, my turn I guess,” Oz started, “Um… Never have I ever cheated on someone.” 

Milo took nothing off, their smile almost turning sad. 

“It’s not exactly fun being cheated on. It’s a bad look, darling,” they mumbled, and Oz regretted asking. 

“Yeah… I’m sorry,” Oz said softly, but Milo waved it away. 

“It’s not like it’s your fault. Anyway, it’s my turn. Never have I ever drunk dialed an ex.” 

Oz sat there without taking anything off, causing Milo to raise their eyebrows. 

_ “ _ Really _ , never?”  _ they asked, seeming awed. 

Oz shook his head. 

“Wow, you have some willpower,” Milo joked. 

“Well I’m kind of a lightweight and make dumb decisions when drunk so I give Brian my phone when I’m drinking or something,” Oz chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand. 

Milo laughed, “That’s fair. Maybe I should learn from example.” 

There was a lapse of silence for a moment. Oz was nervous to take his next turn. If he picked something that Milo had done (which seemed to be everything), they’d be left completely naked… right in front of him. Oz was afraid he’d combust on the spot. He was already practically quivering in the presence of Milo just in lingerie. Did they wear that around camp, or had they picked that out just for him? It was a bit of a ridiculous thought that Milo would take so much care for  _ him,  _ though. 

“Are you… going to take your turn?” Milo asked, looking smugly up at him while on their phone. 

“Oh! Oh, yeah,” Oz stammered, “Never have I ever, um… had a one night stand.” 

He mentally smacked himself.  _ Of course  _ Milo had had one night stands before, and while yes, Oz secretly longed to see what Milo looked like nude, now it seemed like he picked an obvious one on purpose! 

Milo’s grin couldn’t have been wider -- like the cat that got the cream -- as they threw their phone onto the bed and stretched out on the mattress to make this easier, though it was making it a lot  _ harder  _ for Oz. 

Milo’s red eyes looked at Oz, silently asking if he was ready and to see if he would object. Oz was certainly not about to, so Milo delicately grabbed the hem of their underwear and gave him a wink before slowly slipping them down their legs. 

Oz tried to quiet his breathing, which had gone heavy watching Milo practically put on a show for him. Milo flamboyantly kicked their underwear off their foot and watched it fly across the room and fall to the floor. Milo was completely naked, now. Oz felt like fainting. 

He thankfully didn’t, though, as his eyes couldn’t decide where to look. They longed desperately to trace up and down Milo’s limber body, but at the same time knew it was terribly rude and decided to focus on the carved names in the bunk bed’s post. 

Milo seemed to guess his thoughts. “I’m over here, you know,” they snickered, causing Oz’s gaze to flicker over to them. 

It was one thing to imagine what they might’ve been like under their clothes, but it was another to actually  _ see  _ it. Not to sound dramatic, but Oz’s imagination had clearly done Milo no justice. They were just as gorgeous -- if not more so -- without their clothes than with them on. 

Milo laid back down, pointedly sitting more elegantly to show off their body. Oz gulped, feeling confused as to if this meant they liked  _ him  _ or if they would do this with anyone… they were pretty notorious for being flirtatious. 

“My turn, though you’ve technically won. Would you like to stop?” Milo asked, grabbing their phone to send out a quick update to their fans. 

Oz shook his head a little too quickly before realizing Milo wasn’t paying attention, so he said, “No-No! We can keep playing… if you want to.” 

Milo smiled, “Oh, I do. Never have I ever... had multiple orgasms,” they hummed. 

The atmosphere in the room had already started to shift, and it now felt cramped and heated. The mood had changed. It was more… tense, but a sexual tension Oz was unused to. 

Blushing, Oz took off his pants, leaving him down to his underwear. He couldn’t believe he was doing this -- was  _ capable  _ of doing this -- and he couldn't stop thinking about how there was only one scrap of fabric between him and Milo being naked together. That led to other thoughts that he tried to push away. 

“Should I keep going?” Oz asked. Milo didn’t seem to have anything else to take off. 

Milo tilted their head. “Sure, why not. I can cheat -- I have jewelry to remove.” 

The room was silent again, but heavier as Oz tried to think of something dirty to ask Milo. He wasn’t very good at coming up with things on the fly, more or less anything erotic. 

“Never have I ever given a blowjob,” he decided. 

Milo smiled and shrugged, pulling off their gold bracelets. Milo knew this wasn’t about them anymore though, really. They only hoped that Oz would figure out what they wanted soon. 

Milo turned back to Oz. They locked eyes, Milo’s holding a boldness in them while Oz’s were wide, and there was a charge between them like electricity. Oz noticed how Milo had started to breathe more heavily, too. 

Milo spoke, but this time in a low rasp, “Never have I ever had a sexual fantasy about a friend.” 

Fuck. 

Not only had Oz had plenty of those, but they’d all been about the disrobed reaper laying right next to him. And if he told the truth, that would mean he was about to lay himself bare right in front of them, too. 

This had started as just a game, but it felt like whatever decision he made next would be crucial to their relationship. Oz felt brave and decided to go for it. 

His whole body felt hot as Oz braced himself, glancing at Milo (who was obviously staring) before finally, finally removing his last piece of clothing. 

Oz had now fully revealed himself in front of Milo. It was incredibly hot if he were honest, but that lingering feeling of needing to hide was still there. However, Milo’s heart and eyes were still glowing a bright red, and Oz had known Milo long enough to recognize what that color meant. 

They liked what they saw, lustfully so. 

Milo’s eyes slowly trailed back up to meet Oz’s. 

“I have nothing left to take off,” they breathed, sitting up and leaning into Oz’s personal space, their lips only centimeters apart, “Mind if I ask you one last question?” 

Oz shook his head almost imperceptibly, as though afraid to shatter whatever was happening here if he moved too much. 

“Never have I ever had a sexual fantasy about… me,” they whispered, and Oz could feel the heat of their breath from how close they were. 

Oz couldn’t take it anymore, and he closed the gap between them. 

Milo hummed, nearly a moan as Oz smashed their mouths together, teeth clicking from the force. They kissed roughly, devouring for several beats before pulling apart with a gasp. 

“S-sorry,” Oz said, catching his breath, “I should’ve asked first, I--” 

Milo stopped his ramble with a kiss, then pulled away. “Am I complaining?” they giggled. 

“Well, no, but--” Oz was cut off again with a shush and a finger to his lips. 

“Oz, you oblivious sweetheart,” Milo said fondly, “Why do you think I even  _ suggested  _ this game? I’ve been trying to get in your pants this whole time but you’ve been so wrapped up in your own head that you didn’t even notice,” they chuckled. 

Oz blushed hard. “Oh…” 

Milo smiled, moving their hand from Oz’s mouth to his jaw, tilting it up a bit to nip at his lip. Oz shuddered. They paused with their lips barely touching, just breathing each other’s air, and Oz felt dizzy with arousal. 

“Shut up and kiss me again,” they whispered, brushing their lips together. Oz could only oblige. 

Oz pushed Milo back onto the bed and crawled on top of them, causing a small gasp of surprise from Milo. He kissed them hard, and he felt Milo’s hands slide up his back before their arms wrapped around his neck. 

The others liked to tease Oz, saying it looked like he didn’t even have a mouth. Most of the time he simply  _ chose  _ not to have one, but when necessary, a black maw split open across his face to show off rows of sharp teeth and a long, slick tongue. Either way, he’d never thought of himself as a very good kisser, but Milo seemed to be enjoying themself, which only spurred him on. Milo surprisingly had a way of making him feel less self-conscious. They never made fun of him. 

Oz used his eldritch quality to his advantage, playing with Milo’s lips -- he bit down just enough to not pierce the soft, sensitive skin, and pulled, causing Milo to moan. Oz ran his tongue over their lips to soothe the sting, running it back again between where Milo’s lips met, then nudging just inside them. He carded a hand through Milo’s silvery-white hair and pulled a bit, pulling their head back. Milo groaned and swore under their breath. 

Oz pulled back a moment to nip at Milo’s collar bone, drawing a gasp from them. He did what he knew he’d enjoyed from others before, and trailed kisses and bites up Milo’s neck and jaw, back up to their lips, which he sucked the bottom one into his mouth. 

Their kisses were bruising as the two performed a dance. One more experienced than the other but leading the way. Oz made a surprised noise when he felt Milo’s tongue shove itself into his mouth, clearly not minding the rows of shark-like teeth. 

Milo rolled their hips, almost matching the movements of their tongue as they massaged it against Oz’s. Their kisses were crushing, and Oz swirled his tongue around Milo’s, taking care not to let it get a mind of its own and slide down Milo’s throat, though at this rate Oz thought Milo probably wouldn’t mind. 

Milo’s arms unwrapped themselves from Oz’s neck, and their hands smoothed down Oz’s chest, down to grasp his hips as they ground up against Oz’s now half-hard cock. Oz hummed, feeling breathless and intoxicated. He could smell the arousal in the air, mixing with Milo’s perfume of cherry wine, musk, and tea leaves. 

Milo’s kisses slowed to a more sensual pace, though their lips were still insistent, chasing after Oz’s mouth hungrily. Oz felt like he could hardly keep up, head hazy with pleasure. 

Oz was granted a moment of respite when Milo pulled back from the kiss with a wet sound. Both their eyes flickered open. 

“Your turn to lay down,” Milo breathed, pushing Oz off of them. Oz allowed himself to be moved, laying on the bed with his legs dangling off the side. Milo climbed off the bed, already hard themself, and sank to their knees on the floor between Oz’s legs. 

Oz looked down at them, shocked, and they winked at him. 

Milo nipped at Oz’s hip bones, then teasingly kissed everywhere except Oz’s aching, neglected member -- some kisses on his hips, thighs, and between his legs, getting closer to their target. 

Oz had to bite back a moan when they grabbed his cock with one hand, pumping it a couple of times before leaning down and licking from the base to the tip agonizingly slow. Oz watched, fascinated as Milo looked up at him with seductive, narrowed eyes -- lips swollen from their makeout session, and they kissed the tip once, then twice before engulfing Oz in wet heat. 

Oz broke eye contact at that, tilting his head back with eyes tightly shut to let out the loud moan he’d been holding back. They started out slow, pumping with both their hand and their mouth in a way that made Oz see stars. Milo occasionally would moan around his cock, and the vibrations sent shockwaves up Oz’s spine. 

Oz looked back down at Milo, who was still looking directly at him in a way that could not have been more sinful. When they made eye contact again, Milo sucked on him hard, hollowing their cheeks, and Oz’s heart stuttered as he felt Milo’s tongue swirl around his tip before dipping their tongue into the slit. 

“Fuck,” Oz hissed under his breath, pushing his hand into Milo’s hair and grabbing a handful to push them further onto his cock. Milo let him, knowing they could take the extra inches easily. They let Oz fuck himself using Milo -- instinctively pushing his hips up to meet the soft, warm, wet sensations of Milo’s mouth before they took charge again. 

Placing their hands on both of Oz’s hips to slow his gyrations, Milo pulled off Oz with a pop to catch their breath. They kissed the tip once more, looking up at Oz. 

“You’re bigger than I imagined,” Milo teased, voice hoarse. 

That was all they said before going back to work, removing their hands from Oz’s hips to stroke his cock again. The only sounds in the cabin were the wet, slick sounds of Milo’s attention on Oz’s erection and the occasional pant or moan. 

Milo’s movements turned sloppier, almost desperate as they sucked and slurped around Oz’s cock at an even faster pace, using their hand where their mouth couldn’t reach. The other hand lightly stroked Oz’s thigh before moving to his balls to play with them, and Oz felt like he was going crazy from the different sensations. 

Milo pulled off again to gently scrape the side of Oz’s dick with their teeth, and Oz’s breath hitched -- hips jerking in surprise, causing Milo to chuckle a bit. 

Then Milo did something Oz couldn’t have dreamed to expect. 

Clearing their throat, Milo grabbed the base of Oz’s cock with one hand, looking like they were preparing themself. Then, they wrapped their lips back around the tip and slowly took Oz deep into their throat, moving their hand until their nose touched the base. 

The heat and tightness of Milo’s throat was going to drive Oz insane, especially when Milo started moving. They pumped their head up and down Oz’s cock, carding a hand through their hair to keep it out of their face as they worked themselves around his erection. 

Oz’s dick twitched, and he was worried he was going to come early when Milo pulled off of him for the last time, clearly thinking the same. 

Oz watched Milo closely. They wiped the saliva from their face, and their lips were darkened and wet. Oz didn’t think they could get any more attractive. 

They stood up and climbed back onto the bed, this time crawling on top of Oz. Milo sat on his chest, thighs on both sides of his head. They caressed Oz’s face with one hand, running a thumb over his bottom lip. Oz leaned into the touch. 

“I don’t know if I can wait any longer,” Milo rasped, “Ever tried analingus?” 

Oz shook his head, mind stuttering on the question. 

“Would you like to? I promise you’ll love it,” they purred, grinding themself against Oz. 

Oz bit his lip. Milo was always quite vocal about their fondness for it, and they loved all the finer things in life, so if they said so, then Oz was more than down to try something new. 

He nodded, maybe a little too enthusiastically, and Milo smiled.    
“Marvelous.” 

Milo climbed off of Oz and lightly moved him to the side so that they could lay down on their stomach along the bed. With Oz out of the way, Milo got on their elbows and knees, lifting their ass in the air seductively for easier access. 

Oz crawled back over to Milo, getting on his knees as well behind them. He hesitated a moment before running his hands up and down Milo’s ass and thighs, a little unsure of what to do next. Milo hummed at the action.

“That’s it, baby,” they purred, “It’s easy, just follow your instinct.” 

Oz wasn’t quite sure what his “instinct” was, but his hands moved back up to Milo’s ass, massaging their cheeks roughly and drawing out a moan from the reaper. Oz thought about if Milo would enjoy being spanked, assuming the answer would be a resounding yes from what he knew of them, so he tested his theory with a light smack across the sensitive skin. The response was a pleasured gasp, causing Oz to feel hot. Feeling more confident, he squeezed and kneaded the supple flesh, pulling soft sighs and groans from Milo. 

Feeling like they were both ready, Oz spread Milo’s cheeks with both hands. He lightly ran a thumb close to the erogenous area, easing toward his target teasingly and with gentle movements, then finally running his finger over their hole. The effect was immediate -- Milo’s body jerking, desperate for more of the sensation. 

“ _ Mmph, oh, please!”  _ Milo begged. 

Oz perked up at that.  _ Please.  _

Oz leaned in and kissed the tight ring of muscle, and he was gifted with a small gasp. Not wanting to wait any longer, Oz slowly opened his mouth, allowing his long, tentacle-like tongue to loll out, already slicked with lubricating saliva from all their earlier foreplay, and buried his face in further. 

Oz softened his tongue, first licking up their entire ass much like he would have eaten an ice cream cone. He moved his tongue, swirling the tip in a circle around Milo’s opening before flicking the point of his tongue up and down just over the hole. 

Milo was moaning like a whore as Oz continued, and he lapped up the attention as well. He focused his attention there until he felt Milo relax, and knew that they were ready to move on. 

Kissing it one last time, Oz pulled away, and Milo practically melted into the mattress. 

They were about to sit up shakily, but Oz placed a hand on the small of their back to keep them down. “I’m not finished yet,” he said hoarsely. 

Milo keened and bit their lip, but nodded, grinding back to nothing but air and grasping at the bedsheets. 

“I’m guessing you have lube?” Oz asked. His saliva probably would’ve done the job, but more lubrication never hurt. 

Milo nodded again, letting go of the sheets to reach over to the bunkside drawer and opened it. They couldn’t reach inside from their position, but Oz understood. He crawled over and grabbed the small bottle of lube, popping the cap open and pouring a good amount onto his fingers. 

Climbing back over to his position behind Milo, he warmed up the lube between his fingers and with the other hand, massaged one of Milo’s cheeks again. He ran a slicked finger over Milo’s hole, feeling them tense in surprise a moment before relaxing again. 

“Ready?” Oz asked. 

He got a nod in return, so Oz nudged the opening a bit before finally sliding in. 

Milo  _ mewled,  _ shuddering underneath Oz’s touch. They arched their hips towards him as Oz slowly pumped his finger in and out, waiting to feel some of the tightness dissipate as Milo relaxed further. Oz had to admit that it felt  _ good,  _ being able to reduce his crush he’d fantasized about for so long into a moaning mess all on his own. He hadn’t thought he’d have it in him to take charge, and he was pleased to think about how he might've surprised Milo, too. 

Oz curled his finger, hoping to reach that sweet spot inside of them, and Milo inhaled sharply. While Oz worked him open, Milo shoved a hand between their own legs and began to stroke their own cock which had, until now, been left neglected. 

“Oh,  _ fuck, yes!  _ Just like that,” Milo hissed. 

Oz took that to mean they were ready for the next finger, so he slowed his hand to push a second in next to his index finger. 

Oz pumped faster, occasionally curling his fingers or splaying them to stretch open Milo’s hole. Milo was panting and thrusting their hips back to fuck themselves on Oz’s fingers. His heart was pounding and his face felt warm, feeling drunk on both their lust combined. 

Still fingering Milo, Oz bent down to kiss the small of their back, nipping at it. They could taste the salty sweat that glistened on their charcoal skin. 

“Call me a whore,” Milo suddenly begged, “ _ Please _ , you can do it, baby.” 

There it was again. Please. Oz had to admit that he really, really liked the sound of it. He was in control so rarely in other situations of his life that it felt incredible to have it here, with someone he cared about -- who gave him  _ permission _ . 

But what to say? Everyone knew Milo had a bit of a degradation kink in the bedroom, and now here it was. Oz just wasn’t very good at thinking on his feet, or… degrading people. 

He shoved his fingers in further, hard. “You like that, don’t you?” he tried, “And-- and you’re gonna take it like my good little slut, hm?” 

Milo bit back a moan and nodded. Oz decided to try giving them another slap on the ass, which earned him a sharp gasp. “I couldn’t hear you,” Oz said. 

“ _ Yes,”  _ Milo wailed, “Yes, I love it. Please don’t stop!”

Oz wasn’t about to. In fact, he decided it was time to add a third finger. Stretching Milo open further, Oz placed kisses up Milo’s spine, and they arched their back up to meet him. 

When Oz was sure Milo had been worked open well enough, he pulled his fingers out, causing Milo to whine from the sudden emptiness. However, they wouldn’t have to wait long, as Oz popped open the bottle of lube again and spread it along his cock.

Oz lightly nudged Milo to get them to flip over onto their back, and once they’d done so, he grabbed their thighs, pulling them closer. He grabbed a pillow to put under their back to lift their hips to a better angle. Milo stretched their body out languidly, clearly growing impatient. Oz wasn’t about to make them wait a second longer.

Oz bent over Milo, missionary style, and lined himself up at Milo’s entrance. In a whisper, he asked one last time if Milo was ready, getting an enthusiastic “yes.” So with that, Oz sank in, looking down to watch himself disappear inside of Milo. 

Milo groaned, their body taut with toe-curling pleasure as they were filled to the hilt. Oz paused, letting Milo get used to the sensation, and they breathed in each other’s air. 

Milo’s hands slid up Oz’s ass, up his back to his neck, where they wrapped themselves. 

“You can move, now,” Milo said quietly, giving him a quick kiss. 

That was all Oz needed. He caught Milo in a heated kiss, and they both moaned into the other’s mouth at Oz’s first thrust. Oz began to grind his hips, pressing their foreheads together as they kissed. 

Oz moved slowly at first, wanting to feel every movement while buried inside Milo. They grabbed his ass, trying to shove their hips impossibly closer as they moved together. Each gyration of Oz’s hips drew the most delicious sounds from Milo’s lips, and Oz wanted to hear more of them. 

Milo moved their hands, raking their nails across Oz’s back. Oz gasped, hips jerking suddenly. Completely entangled with one another, Milo tucked their head into the crux of Oz’s neck, biting and sucking on the soft skin there, leaving hickeys. 

“Are you alright?” Oz checked in. He was nervous and eager to please, and wanted to be sure Milo felt okay. 

Milo let out a breathy laugh, and Oz felt their breath against his neck. “I’m more than alright, babe,” they affirmed, “ _ Go faster. _ ” 

With that, Oz grabbed the backs of Milo’s thighs and lifted their ass up to change the angle, speeding up the pace until he was pounding into them. Milo cried out loudly when Oz hit  _ just  _ the right spot inside of them -- hitting their prostate. Milo grabbed onto Oz for dear life, digging their nails into his shoulders and lifting a leg to hook it around his waist. Oz hissed, knowing those would definitely leave marks. 

Oz’s own face was buried against their neck. Milo tugged on Oz’s earlobe with their teeth and his breath hitched. Their lips brushed against his ear, and he could feel their breath tickle as they spoke. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ you feel so good inside me,” they purred. 

Oz swore under his breath. Milo was certainly going to be the end of him at this rate. He ghosted over their neck with his lips, occasionally sucking the flesh into his mouth and leaving a trail of dark bruises in his wake, wishing to remind Milo of who they were with even after they were done. They might pout about it later due to them being visible in photos, but if Oz were honest, maybe that was what he wanted. 

He slammed his hips into them harder -- Milo thrusting their own hips to meet him in equal force. They grabbed his head and lightly pushed it down to their chest, clearly directing him to play with their nipples without using their words, as they were currently busy making the most wonderful gasps and moans. Oz licked at one before sucking it into his mouth, and Milo’s moans increased in pitch. He bit at it lightly, pulling on it, then sucking it again, swirling his tongue around the bud. Milo hummed in delight. Oz turned his focus to the other nipple, giving it equal attention as best he could while continuing to snap his hips. 

Then, Milo nudged at Oz’s chest, signaling him to slow to a halt. Oz was worried for a moment that something was wrong, but it seemed Milo had done a 180° and decided to take control, sliding out from underneath him and flipping him over so that they were on top. 

“My turn,” they grinned, biting their lip. 

Milo hooked a leg over Oz’s waist so that they were straddling him, sitting just over his cock, which ached from the sudden lack of attention. Milo ground down, rubbing their dicks together and causing a shiver up both their spines. Milo frotted against him for several moments before lifting their hips, grabbing Oz’s cock and lining it up to their entrance. Milo shot Oz a seductive look, then slowly sank down onto his cock. 

Milo worked their thigh muscles, starting to ride Oz. Oz reached up, running his hands down Milo’s toned chest and stomach, sliding down to grab their waist. He pulled their ass down harder, grinding his hips up to meet Milo’s own. Milo moaned, eyes rolling back and they tilted their head back. Milo reached a hand up to pull it through their hair, and Oz watched in fascination, thinking how gorgeous Milo looked like this.  _ This  _ was something none of their fans would get to see that  _ he  _ could. It felt like a bit of an honor. 

“Oh, yes,” Milo begged through their teeth, “Give it to me just like that.” 

They rocked together, setting a fast rhythm. Milo leaned forward, splaying their hands across Oz’s chest as they rolled their hips sensually. Oz felt a fiery heat pool low in his abdomen, and he knew that he was getting close. He’d hold himself back until Milo came first, though. It was only polite. 

But it didn’t seem like he’d have to wait very long. Milo grabbed their own cock and started to stroke it, quickly and desperately. Their hips stuttered, losing their pace as their climax approached. 

“Ah,  _ ah!  _ Oh,  _ Oz,  _ I’m gonna--” Milo cut themself off with a whine. 

Oz pulled Milo down awkwardly into a heady kiss. “Come for me,” he said. It seemed appropriate.

Shocked by Oz’s dominant command, Milo came to a shattering orgasm, moaning a mixture of swears and their lover’s name. They went tense, muscles pulled taut like a string, and the grip around Oz sent him dissolving into pleasure shortly after. 

Milo collapsed on top of Oz, both of them sweating and panting heavily. Milo lay still for several beats before slowly pulling Oz out, shuddering once left empty. They laid back down on top of Oz, resting their head on his chest and hugging his waist tightly. They both caught their breath for a minute. 

“Wow,” Milo huffed a laugh against Oz’s chest. “That was… intense. I’m pleasantly surprised -- I don’t know what I expected, but I didn’t think you had  _ that  _ in you,” they teased. 

Oz smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Milo’s head, “Neither did I, if I’m honest.” 

Milo hummed pleasantly, tilting their head up to place languid kisses on Oz’s neck. Their hands left Oz’s waist to run themselves all over him, starting to delicately trace patterns across Oz’s chest with a finger. The finger wound itself around and up to Oz’s neck, where it paused. 

“Sorry about the bruises,” Milo giggled. 

“Don’t mention it,” Oz said, “Especially when I left you plenty of your own.” 

Milo gave a small gasp, grabbing their abandoned phone and checking their neck in the camera app. “How am I supposed to take selfies with those!?” Milo pouted, as Oz had assumed they would. It didn’t stop Oz from blushing heavily, though. 

“Um, makeup? Or you could just take selfies anyway,” Oz suggested. 

Milo gave a lighthearted grumble. “You did this on purpose, didn’t you?” 

Oz was about to protest when Milo sat up, giving him a short and sweet kiss on the lips. 

“It’s okay, I forgive you,” they smiled. “I might even like it -- it’s kinda hot.” 

Oz sputtered, causing Milo to laugh and give him a peck on the cheek. 

“We should do this again… soon,” they purred, giving him a look. 

After that, they turned their attention to their phone once more -- never leaving it alone for long -- but Oz was hardly going to argue with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Monster Prom sideblog on Tumblr! Feel free to come talk to me or ask me any questions at @mxbelladonnabitch :) In my bio is also a link to a Milovers discord server that I admin, where you are more than welcome to simp with me


End file.
